Adventures of School
by xox Miss Livia xox
Summary: Mutt/OC Contains Mild Language. This story has Indiana Jones, Supernatural, OC and Artemis Fowl This is from Mutt's POV, and he's the crusher instead of the usual "I love superboy". How will it end out for him, eh? Enjoy.


'Henry, Honey, time to get up!' Mum shouted.  
I groaned, covering my head with a pillow, groggy with sleep. I didn't want to get up. 'Come on Mutt, no slacking around.' Dad called after. I sighed. I guess there was no choice. I slowly heaved myself into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes, trying to stay awake.  
If this was just high school, I'm not looking forward to seeing how college goes. I'm surprised I've lasted this long at school. I keep getting into trouble for being a smart ass, being late, stupid little things like that. Seriously, I should be kicked out. I've been to enough schools, and I don't like that I'm upsetting Mum and Dad. I know Dad's trying to hold back too great expectations. It's about time I got my head in the game anyway. Then again, I've been telling myself that for ages now, but I can't help being me. Trouble runs in my genes, and finding it isn't far behind. I especially don't want to leave the school because of my great friends. Not to mention my crush. Her name's Livia, but everytime I try and talk to her, I either embarrass myself or I act like a jerk. How do I plan on getting her to like me if I can't even talk to her? Another day of high school, what can you expect? I got up and walked to the bathroom, saw my messed up hair and, to be honest, I looked like I was coming out of rehab or something. I cleaned myself up, brushing my hair, then went back to my room, getting changed. The good thing about my school, you can wear whatever you like, no pushy school uniform policies. Then again, maybe for some of the kids, that wouldn't be so bad. I grabbed my bags, then headed downstairs.  
'Morning sleeping beauty.' Mum teased, putting a plate of food on the counter. I smiled, sitting down on a stool.  
'Thanks, morning mum'  
Dad walked into the kitchen, fixing up his tie to an especially spiffy suit. I swallowed the piece of bacon I was eating, 'What's the occasion, Dad'  
Dad looked up to me, finishing his tie, Mum turning and looking at Dad proudly.  
Dad let his arms flop, 'It's the Dean's induction'  
'Marcus?' I asked.  
Dad nodded, 'Yes, he's being appointed Head Dean'  
'Awesome, say congrats for me'  
'Will do boy'  
Mum gave him a Chinese container, then a kiss on the cheek.  
'Have a good day Honey'  
'I will. Behave yourself, eh?' Dad winked at me.  
I chuckled, 'I'll do my best old man'  
Dad laughed, ruffling my hair as he walked past me to the door. I finished my breakfast, went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then came back down, grabbing my bags and heading for the door.  
'Bye Mum!' I called.  
'Bye Henry, have a nice day'  
I laughed, closing the door. I walked to my bike at the driveway, strapping my bag onto the seat securely, then put on my gloves, got on and started the bike, then I put on the throttle and drove to school.

I drove into the student parking area, stacking my bike amongst the other motorbikes, securing it and getting my bag. Jake, one of my best friends, was there to greet me.  
'Heya mon, how you goin'?' We did our special handshake, 'Eh, Same old. You know me'  
Jake laughed, 'Yeah, I know.' He looked over towards the gate to the school, 'Hey look, it's your _girlfriend._'  
I punched his shoulder as he laughed, but I looked anyway as we stood at the carpark. There she was, talking to another girl, then she walked on by herself. She had a nice scarlet short sleeve shirt on, jeans, and hey...biker boots. A more feminine version, but hey. I felt my pulse get a little faster, then a lot faster.  
'Mon, are you hyperventilating?' Jake asked. I snapped out of my daze and looked to him.  
I cleared my throat, 'Uhh, no. What do I look like? An old man? Come on'  
'Awww, he's in denial. Love'  
I gave him an icy smile, 'Go to hell'  
He laughed as we walked towards homeroom. Tori, another friend of mine came over. She could have danced. She smoothed her spiky black hair back a little.  
'Morning boys,' She smiled.  
I smiled to her too, 'Hey Tori'  
'Hey Tori.' Jake walked beside me.  
Tori grinned, 'What are you guys doing'  
'Just discussing Mutt's wedding...we were thinking roses--' Jake started laughing as I slapped his arm. Tori laughed too.  
'Right. I'm guessing Mutt was running her plates then'  
I raised an eyebrow.  
Tori rolled her eyes and laughed, 'Girl talk. Something I talked with Livia about. A book. You were checking her out'  
I raised my eyebrow higher, 'You talked to her? And this is how she talks'  
'It's from a book Mutt. It's funny'  
I frowned, blinking, then cocked my head, 'Right...so, what's wrong with uh..."Running her plates'  
Tori smirked, 'At least it wasn't eye-goggling'  
Jake and Tori began to laugh and I groaned.  
Sometimes, friends are pains in the ass.  
'Lighten up.' Tori smiled, 'I talked to her. She's pretty nice. We're kind of friends.' Tori winked.  
I brightened up instantly. It flooded out again.  
'Wait, if I try to talk to her, I'll make myself look like a dick...again'  
Jake laughed as we went through the corridors and went upstairs to our homeroom. We walked into the classroom as everyone was talking, grabbing our stuff from our lockers.  
'Maybe, Maybe not. We have gym first up anyway. And we have that class outing in two days.' Tori shrugged when we re-grouped. Mark and Lara joined us.  
'Hey Lara. Mutt's running her plates, she's going from beef to filet mignon.' Tori crossed her arms as Lara came and leant on the lockers beside her. All of us raised our eyebrows.  
'No...really? Next thing you know she'll be T-bone steak.' Lara laughed. She and Tori did their own little handshake, finishing with "Kachow.  
Tori shook her head and laughed when she saw all of us looking utterly lost, 'Ahh...Mastercard'  
I blinked again. These are my friends? What the hell is wrong with me? Many things apparently. Oh well, couldn't live without them. Freaks or not.  
Tori and Lara continued to talk, using their weird girl language as Mark, Jake and I regrouped at the desk. Jake was sitting on the desk beside me as I put my feet up on the desk, Mark leaning on it.  
'So, you do like her a lot then.' Mark began, crossing his arms.  
I sighed, 'Yeah, I like her. It's called a crush for a reason'  
Jake laughed, 'Yeah, but your more than a crush mon'  
Again, I slapped his arm.  
Mark laughed, and then another boy from class came into the room, holding his cheek. Some of his friends came over. We went dead silent.  
'What happened?' Claire, one of the girls in my grade, asked.  
Duncan, the guy with the sore cheek by the looks of it, also in my class, a jock guy, said, 'She freakin' slapped me! Ahh'  
'Who did?' Jeff frowned.  
'That Livia girl'  
Claire laughed, 'You tried to hit on her'  
'I think I pissed her off.' We all looked at one another.  
I flicked my head, 'Right, remind _me_ not to piss her off'  
She was getting more interesting to me.  
_I think my heart just started dancing._

* * *

After the bell rang and we had our morning announcements, it was time to head off for class. I had two girls walk past me, eyeing me up and giggling. Since we had gym first up, I was only too eager to get right onto our beach volleyball set. Fun in the sun...and showing off. Mark and Jake were walking with me down to the entrance hall with our gym bags, Tori and Lara not far behind. We caught up in the entrance hall with the rest of the grade. Everyone was in groups and talking. I spotted Livia with Aleisha, Daniella, Katy, Lily and Marie. They looked like they were having a fun conversation.  
'And so the hunter watches his prey...' Lara teased. I turned back to my group with a grimace.  
They were laughing, of course.  
'Ha ha, laugh it off guys. I know she digs my bod'  
Tori giggled, 'I don't think she'd be the only one...and I don't think it's just your bod.' She winked, nodding her head to her left. The boys and I turned our heads the slightest, and we saw that Tori was right. Gemma and her henchgirls were eyeing me, and they all focused on the same spot.  
I turned back to my group, 'Please don't tell me she' staring at my'  
'--Butt? Oh yeah. You obviously haven't realised this, Mutt, but your butt, is totally bacon to them. In fact, it is t-bone steak'  
Jake looked at Tori, 'Can you please speak a human English'  
Tori jingled her eyebrows, 'I am'  
The teacher came along and silenced us all with a blow of his whistle. His fellow teacher stood beside him.  
She instructed us, 'Righto, good morning everyone'  
She was always happy, Mrs. Smith. 'Morning Miss!' we all replied.  
She grinned, 'Ok class, we have another round of beach volleyball to get over and done with, and if we get an early finish, we can have a little free time before the class trip on Friday'  
Two days away. None the less, we all cheered excitedly. The teachers began moving towards the school carpark to the mini buses to transport us down to the bay. Everyone was talking animatedly again.  
'Hey Mutt, I think Livia's looking in your direction.' Tori pointed to my side, hand on my shoulder as if she was falling. I spun my head around, searching frantically for her, then heard my friends laughing again. I glared at them, 'Not funny'  
Jake slapped his thigh, 'You're right mon, it's hilarious'  
I shook my head, 'Like I said Jake, go to hell'  
'Come on Mutt, we're only playing around.' Mark clapped my shoulder.  
I sighed, 'I wish you wouldn't'  
Lara was the only one not laughing, 'Actually Mutt, she is looking at you. Right now'  
My heart sped up.  
_Act cool. Just act cool. Not a dick, cool.  
_I fixed up my jacket and didn't smile.  
'Where?!' I whispered form the corner of my mouth.  
Jake raised an eyebrow, ' Ahead of Tori. What are you doing'  
I looked along the heads of people walking in front of Tori, and I spotted her. She was looking at me, and she was giggling. I tried smirking, and then saw her crack up. My smile shrank. _What was so funny?_  
I saw her turn with her friends and laughing. She was telling her friends something and they started to laugh. She looked to me again, and nodded at me, looking down.  
'Is she trying to say something?' I asked, not looking away from her.  
Tori and Lara looked towards me, then started to laugh too.  
Jake did too, then Mark. Jake leant closer to me, 'Your fly's undone'  
I looked down, and saw it was. I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked up, fixing my fly.  
_Damnit...I did it again._  
I looked to the sky.  
_What are you, bored up there or something?  
_My friends tried to control their laughing, and I saw Livia look to me again, smiling.  
_Great. I'm an idiot. Can't even get dressed properly._  
Lara looked at me sympathetically, 'Maybe your trunks will have a better chance'  
'Thanks Lara'  
Tori giggled, 'Give her a chance Mutt. You're probably making a bigger deal out of this than you think'  
'Or maybe you really are a bonehead' Jake laughed.  
'Do I have to repeat myself?' I gave him a glare.  
He raised his hands, 'I know, I know, "go to hell", got it'  
We got to the front gates and loaded ourselves onto the buses. We rode the short distance from the school down to the bay. Once everyone was off the buses, the teacher blew his whistle again.  
'Right, change rooms over there and then meet up out here.' He instructed us. With that, everyone moved off. We all walked into the change rooms, getting changed, leaving our bags there, grabbing our towels and walked out back to the car park at the bay.  
'Okay, Let's get started. Our teams today'  
He went through a whole list, and I listened closely to names. Tori and Lara were on one team together. Mark was on another with a friend of ours, Dexter.  
'And team D: Jake'  
Jake nodded to me.  
' Claire. Daniella. Livia'  
_Livia?! Oh, please let me be on this team. Please, please, please..._  
'And Mutt'  
_YES!_  
I nodded to Jake, and we gave each other our high five. I slung my towel around my neck.  
'Right, let's move to the sand courts.' The teacher started to head off. I was now really excited. I saw Daniella and Livia talking, laughing about something. Thank god, this time she wasn't looking in my direction.  
'Come on mon, control your hormones. Someone has too.' Jake laughed, patting my chest with the back of his hand. A soft slap then.  
'Whaddya mean'  
He nodded to his side, 'The ladies are going crazy. I thought a rabies infested dog was bad'  
I saw what he meant. A few girls were fanning themselves and making faces that were things like _"Oh my GOD!''_ Or _"Whew! H.O.T"  
_I sighed. Why couldn't Livia be one of those girls? That would make this so much easier.  
I looked to the sky again. _Oh, right, because you're bored. That's why.  
_We got to the courts, which Mrs. Smith had set up near "Washers Peak", a sort of ravine place with coves all through it. Washers point was the closest, furthest out over the ocean. Think something canyony, that's what's here at the bay. We stood around in a huge group and waited for further instructions.  
'Right, Team A verse B, Team C verse D'  
We all moved off, throwing our towels onto the rocks near the peak. Jake and I jogged over to our side of the court, and Livia, Daniella, and Claire were talking. Claire was laughing as Livia explained something. Claire must be asking why she slapped Duncan. Personally, I think the jerk deserved it. Claire seems to understand Livia, so they shake hands and laugh. Jake grabbed my arm and towed towards them. I panicked, 'What the hell are you doing'  
'Meeting the team..come on mon, stop being a scaredy cat!' He grinned.  
He was enjoying this. I bet he's having a _wonderful_ time.  
We met up with the girls ,'Hey girls. Ready for some game?' Livia smiled, 'Yeah, we're gonna kick some ass'  
Daniella and her high fived.  
I was staring at her, gulping, my heart thumping. Jake slapped my shoulder.  
'Oh..yeah, we're gonna be awesome!' I tried to be enthusiastic.  
Livia laughed, 'It's okay Mutt, I'd be scared too on a team with such kick ass girls'  
The others laughed too, and I grimaced, 'I guess so'  
I swear I was blushing, but thankfully the teacher blew the whistle.  
Game time.  
The girls spread out, Jake moving behind me.  
'Guys, make sure to spread out! Call out or something if you're going for the ball, then we might not have as many collisions.' Livia instructed.  
Good strategy.  
And so, the games began. I got hit in the head once when I got caught off guard, staring at Livia's beach body. Her bordies and 'kini top. It was a white and blue, like Caribbean or Mediterranean. We played three games, one against each other team. We ended up winning our first game when I actually got my head in the game, we lost by one on the second, and we got beat three nil by Lara and Tori's team. 'Well that sucks.' Claire laughed after the final match.  
'Hey, good game girls...' Tori came to the net. Livia shook her hand, laughing.  
Jake nudged his head to Tori's direction, 'Hey! What about us'  
Tori pretended to be confused, 'Like I said, good game girls'  
She laughed and moved away with Lara. I shook my head, as did Jake, slapping his forehead.  
The teacher shouted out "free time" for a while, so most people laughed and cheered, charging for the water. A few stuck on land.  
Livia tossed the ball up and down in her hand, 'So, anyone up for another match'  
Daniella grinned, standing beside her.  
'I'm in!' Dexter shouted, running over to the other side of the net.  
Claire joined him, 'Count me in'  
Another boy, Declan, and Oscar, ran over and Joined Dexter's team.  
'I'm in! Wait up!' Aleisha came running over, her blonde her bouncing around. She stood beside Livia and Dani.  
'I'm in..' I smiled, dragging Jake with me and standing on their side.  
'Awesome....one more...' Livia smiled, looking around.  
Dexter was one of the normal guys, Oscar was kind of a Jock most of the time, and I think Declan's like Dexter, but he hangs with Oscar.  
'I will!' Came Chris's voice. He was another greaser, like me sort of, but he had a Honda bike. he clapped my shoulder on his way past and joined the others on the other side.  
'Awesome! Right, lets' go!' Daniella clapped her hands, our team spreading out.  
'What do we go to?' Chris asked.  
Aleisha gave an evil smirk, 'Whatever we get to'  
And so, the game began. Jake served the ball, Livia and I on front line. The first three points went normal, good, I didn't even embarrass myself. It was the other team's serve, and they hot it over, Dani shouting for it, hitting it over, Chris hitting it back, Aleisha going for it, then Dexter going for a hit. Jake came up and gave it a nice punch back over, Oscar going up and hitting it, I gave it a smack back over, Claire going for a throw, then Dani went for another run up. It went over, and Dexter went to spike, and just before Livia went to hit it back I dove and hit it up. we got the point. I was proud, smirking at Livia. She wasn't smiling.'What the hell did you do that for?! I had it'  
I still smirked, my heart thumping, 'Hey, we got the point, didn't we'  
She looked pretty damn cranky, 'I still could have done that'  
I shrugged, 'Look, if you don't like that a guy beat a girl to the--' SMACK!  
She socked me right in the nose, and I heard something crack. I couldn't see.  
_I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!! GAAH! That KILLS! Jesus CHRIST....oooh.  
_I clutched my nose, and I sounded nasally, 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR'  
Daniella and Aleisha joined Livia, as she snarled at me, 'Chauvinist'  
Then they turned and walked off. Jake came over, holding me steady with one hand.  
'Jesus mon, you okay'  
I squinted my eyes closed, 'ahhh...She's got one freakin' strong punch. I can't even _see_....I felt that right to my head'  
I stood taller, opening my eyes and I could see again. The others watched, waiting. Some of them had already left, laughing I think. Claire especially.  
Jake laughed a little, 'You still want me to remind you not to piss her off'  
I pushed Jake as I walked with my hand over my nose towards my towel.

* * *

After we got back to school, I had to go to the office and get something for my nose. I had an awesome band aid on it...yeah, it was great.  
Jesus, that still hurts. She really packs a punch. I'm a freakin' dick-head, why'd I have to be a smart ass? I should have let her get the ball. Damnit.  
Of course, I didn't see her in my next to classes after morning break, but she was there in computers. I tried avoiding her, but I still couldn't help looking over to her, even with Daniella. I still liked her so much. Maybe I should apologise...hang on, she hit me! She should apologise. Then again, it was my fault she hit me.  
It was probably a good thing I didn't talk to her again. I'd made myself look like a dick twice in one day...what else could go wrong? Actually, touch wood.  
Thank god, lunch came along pretty quick after that. That was one hell of a morning. When I got to the table, Tori punched my arm. Hard.  
'Ow! What was that for?! Why are all the girls attacking me?!' I complained, sitting down and rubbing my arm at the picnic bench.  
'That was for being a douche-bag to Livia. I heard about what happened. You deserved that, Smart-ass.' Tori glared.  
I frowned, 'What?!'  
Lara gave me an icy look too, 'That was rude what you said. You deserved a little girl power to teach you a lesson'  
I was totally defensive, but Jake silenced me, 'All he did was say he beat her to the punch'  
Tori snarled too, 'Yeah, when she clearly had the ball. Mutt decided it was a man's job.' I was a little scared, Tori almost never got aggressive. But I'd managed to piss her off. _Great work Mutt, you're such a gentlemen....what else can you do? Hmm?_  
I sighed. I guess I had a good reason for not wanting to get out of bed this morning. 'Don't worry about it Mutt...lesson learnt...eh'  
I grimaced, 'Oh yeah, I learnt that one the really hard way'  
Tori and Lara started to look up and I was worried, then Livia and Daniella were standing beside the table. I felt my eyes widen and my heart race off.  
'Hey Mutt. Sorry about punching you, I feel bad about it'  
'--No, it's okay. I'm good'  
Livia raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah, so I see. Anyway, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your nose'  
I smiled weakly, the pain tweaking with the action, 'It's okay. I can handle it. Don't worry about it'  
She looked a little weirded out, 'Yeah. Bye then. Bye Tori, Lara.' She waved to the girls with a smile, frowning in a freaked out way as she walked away.  
'I think that went well.' I turned around again, still feeling butterflies in my stomach.  
Jake bit a sandwich, 'Yeah, you're making yourself into a bigger douche-bag everytime. Great work Mutt'  
I glared at him.  
Jake shrugged, 'Only tellin' you how it is mon'  
Mark, 'Yeah. Besides, I don't think your could have been any worse'  
I grimaced, nodding at them, 'Thanks, I really appreciate my oh so supportive friends. You're real heart-warmers'  
Tori smiled, 'We love you too bonehead'  
Mmmm, they get better and better, don't they?  
The last two classes went along quickly, considering I had a nap during English, then it was time to go home. I felt like an idiot with this stupid band aid on my nose, so I ripped it off and threw it on the ground. I stamped on it then kept walking to my bike. I combed my hair, put my bags onto the bike, securing them, checking the foot pedals. I was a little cranky after my crap day. Embarrassed myself in front of my crush, got a massive soc to the nose from her after I _offended _her, then my friends were totally non-understanding. Yeah, I had more than a crap day. Someone came over and stood not too far from the bike. I had no doubt it was Jake, coming to say something else too piss me off.  
I growled, 'Jake, seriously, can you just Piss o--' I stopped when I stood up and saw Livia. She smirked.  
I was surprised, 'Oh..Livia...Um, sorry, thought you were...uh...someone else'  
She chucked, 'I can tell. You got a sweet ride.' She nodded to my bike, her bag over her shoulder.  
My heart thumped faster and I felt a little sweaty. I smiled a little, 'You like it'  
She nodded, 'Yeah. That's a bike. Not one of those crappy new racing car ones. It's awesome.' _Score! She digs my ride!_ 'I could give you a lift home, if you like.' I felt my heart beat in my ears.  
She smiled innocently, 'No thanks. Maybe another day. I just came over to apologise again. I feel really bad. I shouldn't have hit you'  
I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. They were trembling a little.  
'It's okay, really. I'm fine'  
She frowned, 'You sure? It looks...well, you look like crap form it, no offence'  
I chuckled, 'Eh'  
She smiled, 'Hey, it's just your nose I ruined, your face still looks fine'  
I felt my cheeks get warm again.  
_Damnit, not now!  
_'Anyway, I better go. Sorry. Again'  
I waved her off, 'Stop fussing, it's nothing'  
'Ok, if you say so. See you tomorrow'  
I smiled, 'Ok. Hey, sure you don't want me to give you a lift home'  
She looked to the bike, then bit her lip, thinking. I think she really wanted to to have a ride.  
'Sorry, not today. See ya Mutt'  
I waved again, 'Bye'  
Well, at least that went better than the rest of the day. I turned around, gently touching my nose. It sent a spike of pain so I left it alone. I got on the bike, kicking it into life, getting the throttle and and reversing out. Then I sped through the gate, turning away and heading home.

When I got home, I made a check up on the bike, slipping my gloves in my back pocket, then grabbing my bags and heading into the door. I went straight upstairs, walking into my room and slumping the bags onto the floor, then walking to the bathroom. I saw that the bridge of my nose was purple. Great.  
_Geez, that was a really good punch._  
I groaned, fixing my hair again, then taking my jacket off and dropping it on the lounge upstairs, I walked back to the stairs and went downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in, Mum already starting on dinner.  
'Hi Mum,' I smiled weakly, sitting at the counter. Mum looked up, smiling.  
'Hi Honey! Whoa, what happened to your nose?' She frowned. She then sagged her shoulders, 'Did you get into another fight'  
I put my face in my hands then looked up at Mum again, 'For once, no. My crush punched me'  
Mum chuckled.  
'Thanks Mum'  
She came over, putting a big knife down on the counter.  
'Oh honey, I'm sorry. What did you do that made her punch you'  
I sighed deeply, 'I think I offended her. She apologised at lunch though'  
Mum had a look at my nose, looking like she was thinking hard.  
'Ouch'  
'Sorry. Wow, she really broke it.' Mum chuckled again.  
I gently touched my tender nose.  
'Yeah. Anyway. That's about it'  
Mum smiled, 'Honey, have you tried just talking to her'  
'Mum, what do you think I've tried to do for so long'  
'I'm just suggesting. I remember your father thought he was smoother then silk. He got a good smack from me once'  
I laughed, 'Sounds like something you two would do'  
'What can I say, he was acting like a dick at the time. I gave him a nice knuckle to the jaw. Ask him, I think he still has a bruise'  
I laughed again.  
'Have you tried just telling her? Or asking her out'  
'NO! I can't! I can't just...ask her out. No'  
'Don't be scared love. Goodness, a girl is so much scarier to you than a truck full of armed Russkies. I never thought I'd see the day.' Mum laughed.  
'Oh yeah, totally Mum. It's hilarious. I'd prefer the Russkies, at least they wouldn't distract me, and I could smack 'em back'  
'Oh, she _distract_ you did she'  
I blushed, 'She has a..nice...body'  
Mum looked smug, considering I mumbled my last part.  
'What was that'  
'Nothing'  
'She has a nice body, eh'  
I blushed even more, and I couldn't help but smile.  
'Eh?' Mum jingled her eyebrows, making curve motions in the air.  
I sat back in the stool, 'Come on Mum! Cut me a little slack!'  
'A little?! Ha! I am your mother Mutt, I have a job to do'  
'Embarrass me to my grave'  
She shrugged, 'It's in the application'  
I rolled my eyes as Mum went to the stove. She bent down, having a little swear.  
'What's wrong Mum, lost your touch?' I smiled smugly.  
Mum turned her head with a devil-may-care grin, the she punched the over in a specific spot, then it clicked and hummed, igniting inside. Mum stood, hands on hips, smiling smugly.  
'Girls...' I shook my head, head on my palm.  
_Why are they hardest people to understand? Can't I just get a simple sign saying "I like you" from them? Can't they be that easy to read?  
_'I'll be upstairs.' I told Mum, getting off my chair and heading upstairs. I went into my room, grabbing my rosewood case and taking out a rapier. I went into the lounge room and started practising. I worked on my back riposte, my forward slash, and my Coup De Arrete.

I worked on my fencing for the next two hours or so. It was five thirty when I finished. I put my shirt in the wash, putting another one on and starting my homework. I was seriously bored, and I really didn't feel like answering my stupid science book questions. I could do them later. I texted Jake and Mark to see if they wanted to go to the Diner later on, and both replied yes, Mark saying Lara would come. I texted Tori after and she said "Wouldn't miss it.". So, I finished at least ten of the question before dinner was called at six. What the hell was the point of homework anyway? I went downstairs and sat at the table.  
'Hey Mutt, how was school?' Dad asked me, smiling.  
I half smirked back, 'Eh, Crap'  
Dad noticed my nose, 'What happened'  
Mum started giggling as she served dinner for us.  
I took my plate and placed it down, 'We had gym, playing beach volleyball, and I was on the same team as my crush. After we played our matches we had free time, so we had another match, and I hit the ball for her before she hit it'  
Dad laughed, 'I see'  
'Yeah. She was a little cranky, then I was a smart-ass about it and she gave me a nice "thank-you" present to the nose'  
Dad frowned at it, 'She broke it'  
'Yeah, real good.' I sniffed, my nose tingling with pain again.  
Dad nodded, 'So your crush hit you'  
'Yeah, ' I raised an eyebrow.  
Dad looked over to Mum, 'Something else that runs in this family then'  
Mum laughed, 'Oh yes, you Jones men think you're the smoothest'  
Dad smiled, 'Of course we are! I meant getting hit by our lovers'  
Mum gave him a sarcastic smile, 'Oh yes, because we do it for no reason'  
Dad jabbed a thumb in my direction, 'Hey, he's been hit twice now'  
'Hey! I was ten! That doesn't count!' I objected, laughing.  
Dad nodded, 'Oh yes it does! She still hit you'  
I shrugged again, 'She thought I stole her monkey'  
Dad laughed, so did Mum.  
'Like you're one to talk Dad, you've been hit more than a punching bag'  
Dad winked, 'At least they weren't my crushes'  
I shook my head, as Mum smiled at me.  
'I think that's a "Burn" as you kids say these days'  
I sagged my shoulders, taking a deep breath.  
'You two better watch it, someday you'll regret teasing me'  
'Oh honey, we're just carrying out our contracts' Mum jokes.  
I laugh at her, continuing my dinner. Dad still eyed my nose. we were halfway through dinner.  
'Come on Mutt, let me check the nose.' Dad motioned me from the table. I stood up slowly, cautious, then moved towards the arm chair he was at and sat down nervously.  
'Henry...' Mum began.  
Dad ignored her, checking my nose, then putting two fingers by my nose, then he jerked it and it made a loud CRACK! as he clicked the bone back in place. Of course, it hurt like hell.  
'GAAH! YOU BUTCHER DAD!!' I had to bite my tongue and groan as I resisted my urge to swear.  
Mum laughed, 'Nice one hunny'  
After packing up our plates from dinner, I grabbed my jacket and came downstairs again.  
'Mum, I'm going out to see the gang'  
Mum replied from the kitchen, 'Don't be home too late'  
'I won't'  
I walked out the door, walking over to my bike. Once again, starting her up and driving off towards the diner down the street. It was further than down the street, in fact it was at least five blocks away, not to far from the college Dad works at. A lot of the college kids came over, and you could tell who was who. Not like you could in the old days, but buy how they acted, and mostly what they wore. Most of the Jocks wore fancy clothes, the Greaser guys wore normal jeans, sometimes ripped with t-shirts. Sometimes they had grease on them. Little things like that. I tied up my bike with the rest of the bikes from my kind, then took my gloves off, hands in pockets and headed towards the diner. I walked in, and already I saw Jake, Lara and Mark, sitting at a booth. I headed over towards them, smiling at a waitress who was smiling at me. I sat down beside Jake in the booth.  
'Where's Tori'  
Jake smiled, 'She's coming, don't worry. How's you nose'  
I groaned, 'Dad snapped it back in place'  
'Ouch.' The others winced.  
The waitress who had smiled at me came over.  
'What can I get for you'  
Tori arrived as the waitress said that. She sat down beside me.  
'I'll have a caramel shake,' I said.  
Jake added, 'Chocolate for me'  
' 2 strawberries' Mark smiled.  
'And a Vanilla for me please.' Tori smiled at her. She wrote down our orders and smiled, 'Coming' right up'  
She left to go back to the counter as we all turned back to our conversations.  
'So..' Mark tapped the table, an arm around Lara.  
Tori spoke up, 'I heard that Gemma might be pregnant'  
We all gasped almost. Then again, I wasn't really that shocked.  
Jake spoke, 'How'd that happen'  
Tori leant on the table, lowering her voice, 'I heard she got drunk at a party and had a one night stand'  
I chuckled lightly, 'Stupid bitch. Alcohol isn't something to play with'  
Lara laughed, 'We'd know, we're drinking milkshakes'  
Tori smirked, 'Hey! Milkshakes are delicious and risk free. Except for calories maybe. They're so American Express'  
I laughed again, 'Stop talking like that'  
'No, I like talking like this'  
We all laughed. 'So, is there anything on who the dad might be if she is?' Mark asked.  
Tori went quiet, looking around and then leaning on the table more. We all did the same thing, huddling up.  
'Apparently it was one of Oscar's party's....and you won't believe it...rumour is...it's Oscar's brother, Matthew'  
Lara gasped again and covered her mouth, 'No way, he's in freakin' college'  
I frowned, 'That's illegal isn't it'  
Tori shrugged, 'Who knows. Gemma's having a scare...apparently she missed it'  
Lara shook her head, 'That is sick. Her parent's would have a huge cow about it if they found out'  
Us boys were a little lost.  
Jake dared to ask, 'What do you mean, "Gemma missed it'  
Tori gave him a smile, 'Health class'  
Us boys looked at one another, confused, then it hit us. We looked to Tori again.  
'Eeeeewww.' We chorused.  
Tori laughed, 'Yeah yeah, you guys be grateful you don't have to go though something like that'  
I shook my head to get the thoughts out, 'Right. Gross. So, is she pregnant or not'  
Lara shrugged, 'Obviously it's just a rumour. I bet she's just late, and that bastard Matthew took advantage of her'  
'What a dick.' Jake cocked his head, eyebrows up.  
The waitress came back with our order.  
'Here you go, one Vanilla..' She handed Tori her shake.  
She smiled as she handed Mark and Lara theirs, 'Two Strawberries..' she handed Jake his next, 'One chocolate...' Jake smiled as he took his, then she smiled at me, 'And one Caramel'  
I took the glass as she walked away, almost hurriedly.  
'I think she liked you. I think she goes to Chicago Private.' Tori watched the girl then smiled at me. Her eyeliner may make her seem gothic or something, and her fingerless gloves suggest the same, but she was completely opposite. She was a happy kid who just dressed dark. Plus she didn't go full gothic clothes, she wore jeans and normal shirts. She was more punk than Goth.  
'What do you mean?' I asked her. I saw what she meant. There was a lipstick kiss on a note of paper, attached to the bottom of the glass. With a phone number. My friends laughed again.  
'Why? Why couldn't Livia be like that'  
Tori laughed again, 'Ahh well, maybe some day'  
I made sure the girl wasn't looking then screwed up the note and dropped it on the floor, crushing it with my boot.  
'Mutt, you're such a heartbreaker.' Lara sipped her drink.  
I childishly made faces at her, poking my tongue out, which she returned the gesture as we all laughed again.  
'Maybe you should invite Livia for a milkshake some time.' Tori said, taking a sip of her shake.  
'I don't know, how do I know I wouldn't do something even worse than get a punch off her....speaking of which, she came and talked to me this afternoon'  
The others were all ears.  
'Oh, now the jokes cease'  
Tori smirked a dangerous smirk, 'Don't tempt, and thou shalt be spared'  
I gulped and shut my mouth on that subject.  
'Anyway, yeah, I was checking my bike, and she came over to apologise again. She totally liked my ride too'  
Lara smiled sincerely, 'Really? What did she say'  
'She said "Sweet ride." Then after I was like, "Really?", she said "Yeah, it's a bike. It's not like one of those crappy new racing car copies." She totally likes it'  
Mark took another drink of his shake, ' Nice. Maybe someone in her family has something old school like your bike'  
'Really? You think so'  
'Sure. If someone in the family has something like that, odds are she gets her likes for it from family ties'  
I nodded with a pout.  
_Makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?_  
I took another drink.  
'Hey, isn't that her?' Jake was looking out the window.  
I growled, 'Ok, Jake, no need to'  
'Dude, I'm serious. Look, is that her over there'  
We all leaned towards the window, and sure enough, across the street was Livia. She was sitting at a park bench, and I wasn't sure what she was doing. She was sitting there with a book, but she looked like she was on surveillance or something. She had some books on the bench beside her.  
'What the hell is she doing out there? Is she really reading? At this hour? In the streets?' Tori was beside me, frowning curiously.  
'Yeah...What is she doing'  
Something crashed at the counter. A young man was there, in a brown leather jacket, about twenty or something, and this guy he was apparently talking to had slammed his fist on the table. He was crying too, wearing a long over coat.  
'Sir, I'm sorry if this is sensitive for you...' The younger man soothed.  
The other man looked at him, half the diner staring at them.  
'If you do publish this story, then I hope maybe there'll be more hope of finding the bastard who did this to her'  
The younger man gave him a comforting hand on the shoulder, 'Don't worry sir, I hope it does too. I'm sorry'  
'Thank-you'  
The younger man smiled lightly, supportively, then got off his stool. We looked away from him quickly and pretended to be in conversation, he walked away, ever something like a biker type, he headed for the door. 'That was weird..' Mark raised an eyebrow. I followed him as he crossed the street outside.  
'It's getting weirder, look...' I pointed out the window. The man walked over to where Livia was, and she looked up, the young man looking frustrated. Another man got out of this really sweet car, a Chevy I think, taller than the first man, longer hair and wearing a hoody, and joined Livia and the first guy. They started having a discussion, looking very thoughtful, frustrated, then even laughing at one point. Livia pointed to the books she had on the bench, then she walked to the pile and selected one, talking to the boys who looked very thoughtful, and she showed them something. The second man, the tall one, nodded thoughtfully, shrugging, saying something else. The first man looked weirded out by him, a little surprised even, frowning with a smile, and Livia did too, then they all laughed. The first man made a smile and said something as Livia gave some of the books to the taller man, then they walked towards the car and got in. Then they drove off.  
I didn't know what was weirder, the fact that Livia was with some random guys, or the fact that we'd seen her and I wasn't doing anything stupid yet.  
'That was...totally...suspicious.' Tori sat in her seat normal, frowning thoughtfully and drinking her shake.  
'Tell me 'bout it,' I sipped mine.  
What the hell was going on? Who were those men? Why was Livia with them? Why were they acting so weird? And what kind of car was that? Why didn't Livia come in the diner with the man? I got up from the table.  
'Mutt, what are you doing?' Tori sounded very confused.  
I frowned, going up to the man the stranger was talking to, 'Sir, are you alright'  
The man looked at me, 'Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask'  
'We kind of heard your conversation with that stranger. Who was he'  
The man smiled, 'I'm sorry boy, but I don't think that's any of your business'  
'--Please sir, it's very important'  
He frowned a little, 'Why'  
I had to think quick, real quick, 'He's a brother of a friend of mine, and, he gets drunk sometimes, and when he does he likes to play games. He thought he was Superman once. We gotta make sure he's ok, before he does something really stupid.' I made a begging face.  
The old man thought it over, 'Fine. He told me he was a reporter, he was getting the story...of my wife's murder'  
I frowned. _What the hell? Who asks people questions like that?! What the hell is going on? What is Livia involved in? Or is the guy really a reporter? But why did they need to wait outside for him? Why did Livia have so many books for him.  
_Maybe they were forensics and cop books? Old crime books? Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing?  
Whatever' going on, this is making her even more interesting...._What is she up to?  
_'Thank you sir.' I smiled, 'And sorry about your wife'  
The man nodded, and I sat back down with my friends.  
'So? What the hell was that Detective Jones?' Jake asked, all of them leaning forward as I frowned, sitting back, thinking.  
This is really weird. I think my heart's even crazier than it was before.  
'Something weird. Very weird'  
After the shakes, we all headed home. I dropped Tori of at her place, closest to the bay, then I drove home. It was around ten, so I got off and opened the door quietly and went inside. By the looks of things, nobody was up. I made sure to lock the door, then went into the kitchen to grab a drink. I turned on the light, and there was a note on the counter. It was in handwriting I didn't recognise:

_Mr. Jones.  
For your own good, stay away from it._

_Okay, creepy. Who the hell is this? And what am I staying away from?  
_I took the note, re-reading it again, just to be sure. God, my day isn't even over yet and it's crazy!  
First my crush punched me, then I see her with some random guys in the most random place and now I'm being threatened to "Stay away" from something. This wasn't good. I walked into the hall and towards Dad's study, but he wasn't there. I felt a little nervous. What the hell?  
I panicked, so I ran to my parents room and opened the door. Both of them were asleep, thank God. I took a breath of relief. I closed the door again, smiling, feeling my heart thumping out of anxiety. I was worried. Something was going on, and it's not good. And whatever it is, someone thinks I'm in on it. With paranoia creeping, I decided to do an emergency bomb check of the house. I searched everywhere for anything; bugs, bombs, or anything. Nothing was there, so I took some deep breaths, then headed up stairs. I got changed into my pyjamas, and tried to get to sleep.  
_Something isn't right. Whether Mr. Mysterious likes it or not, I'm involved._


End file.
